


Finally

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Smut, blurbs, do i tag smut lmao, timmy blurb, timmy blurbs, timothee blurb, timothee blurbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Timmy's been away for months for work, and when you're finally reunited it gets hot and heavy really fast.





	Finally

It was almost midnight. You’d never been more impatient in your entire life, but it would be worth it. God, will it be worth it. He was supposed to come directly from some premiere that you couldn’t make because of work (which, in your opinion, was absolute bullshit, but he seemed to be just fine with it). He had been MIA all night, and you were fine with that. Kind of. You let out a deep sigh and allowed yourself a single glass of wine before preparing. You bought a dark, deep, navy blue silk robe for this occasion only, and you slid it on, not bothering to put on a bra as you tied it loosely around your body. The robe barely came down past your hips, and you knew he was going to absolutely lose his mind. Good. After careful consideration, you picked a pair of golden colored panties, admiring yourself in the mirror and planting yourself on the staircase in your small, one bedroom apartment. After a few moments your phone dinged loudly, and you grabbed it so quickly that you almost fell down a few steps in the process.  
I’m 2 minutes away.  
Suddenly you felt nervous. Why in the world were you nervous? Perhaps because it had been a while since you’d seen him? You stopped and thought for a moment. A few months of just Facetiming, phone calls, texts when he was able to. It wasn’t enough. You responded quickly. The door is open. I’m waiting. You both knew what was happening here. You talked about it beforehand. You could catch up when it was over. It had been too long since you had your hands on each other, and you had told him rather bluntly a few days beforehand that that was all you wanted the second he was in the door. He, as always, was rather happy to oblige.  
The seconds ticked by, and you stretched your legs out in front of you, biting your lip and staring at the front hallway. You had gone all out. Your hair was a mess in the best way possible, down around your shoulders in waves. Red lipstick, but not bright red. A little more toned down, but the right color for him to notice it immediately. You had painted your nails black, toes and fingers. After careful consideration you had only put some mascara on, not wanting to overdo it. Besides, next to him? Why bother? You laughed to yourself, but only for a moment. The door opened and closed quickly, the lock turning, and suddenly your entire body was electric and buzzing like a beehive.  
“Baaaaaby?” He purred the word, and you could only see his legs as he stepped through the front hallway. What in the world? His suit… you hadn’t seen it yet, but holy lord did he look good. He stepped forward further, looking around, not seeing you yet. You leaned forward a bit, allowing a moment of awe as you stared down at him. His hair was slicked back, the suit fit him perfectly… black as night with a white design down the back and both legs. It would look much better on your bedroom floor. In a pile. Or perhaps left in a heap on the stairs.  
“Up here.” Your voice was low and throaty, and his head snapped up immediately. He stepped slowly around the banister and gazed up at you, his eyes shadowy and full of desire.  
“Look at you…” he murmured, looking awestruck for a moment before gathering his bearings, smiling up at you with a devilish glint in his eyes. He knelt on the first step and put his hands forward on the fourth, biting his bottom lip. You’ve told him time and time again to not do that. It makes you absolutely crazy. But it didn’t matter. “You look fucking unbelievable.” He was crooning every single word; his voice was velvet.  
You smiled and raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and beckoning him with one finger. He took the steps one at a time, painfully slowly, his eyes roaming down your legs, between them, up your chest and to your face again. He was crawling up the stairs then, his body moving like a cat hunting its prey. It was honestly one of the sexiest things you’d ever seen, and your legs were suddenly opening before you realized what you were doing. He laughed, knowing what he was doing. The sound was darker than his clothing and his eyes combined, and you let out a small whimper. You wanted to be more dignified than this, but who the fuck cared at this point?  
He stopped about three steps below your thighs and leaned up on his knees, unbuttoning his jacket and taking it off, tossing it over the railing and onto the floor below. He was wearing a black shirt underneath, and you couldn’t help but notice that he had gotten bigger since you last saw him. Your mouth was watering. But two could play at that game.  
You opened your legs wider and smiled to see his eyes drop immediately. They grew solidly about two sizes, and his mouth opened a bit, a small groan escaping. He climbed up another step, raising his eyes to yours and sliding his fingers slowly around your ankle, pressing his lips to the inside of your calf lightly. “I’m going to fucking eat you alive.”  
The second his hand touched you. That’s all it took. You were coming undone so quickly. You tried to maintain yourself, but your breathing was quickened. Then he spoke, and his voice was soft and dangerous, full of promise. You leaned forward more, wanting to own him as much as he was owning you. Your hands found his hair, and you ran your fingers through it slowly, messing it up immediately and making him look a million times sexier than he already did. And who thought that was possible? A few pieces of it fell into his eyes, and you resisted an urge to pounce. You’d knock the both of you down the steps if you did.  
“Make it worth my while,” you said breathily, and his entire body shuddered. Pleasure streaked down your spine and through both legs, and, unable to resist, you lowered your body another step closer. He responded immediately, climbing up another step and sliding his hands slowly up your thighs to the straps of your underwear. Take them off. Take them off right fucking now. You wanted to melt into his body and never come back from it. “Will you make it worth my while, Tim?”  
He grinned wickedly, and a harsh tingling sensation erupted between your legs. “Would I do anything less?” He slid down the golden underwear slowly, so painfully slowly. You noticed briefly how utterly soaked they were before he discarded them carelessly over his shoulder. Now it was the robe and nothing else. He wasn’t about to have it though. His hands found the tie and tugged it roughly, opening it wide and leaving you exposed completely. You refused to move your eyes from his face, and he sat dumbly for an entire ten seconds staring at you before breathing out harshly and tugging his shirt over his head, throwing that as well. The pile was growing. And so was the bulge in his pants.  
He pushed your legs open as far as he possibly could and lowered his head, staring up at you from underneath long eyelashes. Your body reacted before you could stop it, and you lifted your waist up to meet him eagerly. He smirked, a sexy, devious sight, and trailed his tongue slowly and purposefully down the middle of your stomach, never taking his eyes from yours. They looked greener than they ever had been before, and it was almost too fucking much. He refused to move his gaze, however, and his tongue lapped like a whip hard and fast against your clit for a brief moment, making you cry out and fall back against the stairs. So close already, and he had barely even fucking started. He had warned you he was going to tease you relentlessly, and you had told him you didn’t care. Suddenly… you cared quite a bit.  
But you didn’t have to wait or ask again. He gently bit the inside of your left thigh first, then your right, settling himself into lying down against the stairs and tugging your body roughly down closer to his face. Your hand found the railing and your fingers gripped it hard, your knuckles white and straining against the skin. Slowly, so very slowly, he used the tip of his tongue to lick from your entrance to your clit again, tapping it lightly. Your legs were suddenly wrapped around his neck and upper body, and he let out a moan from deep in his stomach, making your entire body shake. Whether it was your legs around him or the sounds that you began to make you didn’t know… but something unraveled his last remaining moment of sanity.  
All at once he was devouring you, his mouth grinding against your wetness. He slid his hands slowly up your stomach, pushing you back down roughly when you began to arch your back. His hair was a mess and hanging down, brushing against your lower stomach lightly and making you moan even louder. A string of curses left your lips breathlessly, and you began to slowly rock your hips against his mouth. He was relentless, and you felt his teeth against your skin more than once, making you cry out so loud that it echoed down the stairway. Suddenly he bit down on your clit lightly, tugging on it with his teeth and making a low growling sound. Fuck there was absolutely nothing like it. You wanted to make it last forever, but the orgasm had been building since he walked in the door. And he knew it.  
“I want you… to say my name… when you come…please…” he was breathless and gasping, his face red and his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Your stomach was hot, and your body began to shake harder as he continued his assault, pushing his tongue inside of you over and over again until the orgasm ripped through your body. You tried to arch your back again, but he pushed you down, refusing to let you move, wanting you to feel every single bit of it from head to toe.  
“Timothée,” you could barely get the word out of your lips, but it escaped somehow, your chest heaving and your body coated with sweat. The orgasm lasted a few seconds, and you realized that your hands were in his hair again, tugging on it roughly and pushing his face closer. “Fuck!”  
After a few moments it slowly dissipated and your body collapsed roughly, the robe barely even around your shoulders anymore. He lifted his head and licked his lips slowly, his eyes wild and threatening. You managed to lift yours a bit to look down at him, the air in your lungs barely keeping you going. He slowly crawled up over your body, lightly biting on your left nipple and tugging it as he went. You let out another soft cry, unable to do anything more. Then he was kissing you, hard and eagerly, the desperation leaking through his tongue and into your mouth. You tasted yourself on his lips, kissing him back like you needed him to breathe. Because you did. His hands were in your hair, and he pressed his body down against you hard. You lifted your chest up to meet his, gasping quietly at the collision of skin.  
“I want you. Right now.” He spoke it into your mouth, and then he was tugging you up to your feet, holding your waist gently so you wouldn’t fall. Barely able to stand, you threw the robe down the steps and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him again, begging him with your mouth to do whatever the fuck he wanted with you. He slid his hands slowly under the back of your thighs and lifted you up, carrying you up the last few steps to the landing above. You wrapped your legs securely around him, grunting quietly when he lost his footing and banged into the doorframe of your bedroom, standing there a moment to continue to kiss you. You had never felt a hunger like this before, and you wiggled your body softly against his, urging him to keep moving. He stumbled here and there, still holding onto you tightly, and then collapsing on top of you on your bed. You both moved quickly up further, you sliding backwards and him crawling over you. He knelt up above you, his knees on either side of your waist, and undid his pants. He was breathing just as hard as you were, and you sat up again, kissing his stomach and chest hard, making him moan, the most erotic sound you could possibly imagine.  
He had to shift off the bed for a moment to discard the clothing below his waist, and you smiled darkly to yourself as he struggled to get the fabric of his pants down over his erection. Then it was free, and you automatically reached out to grab it, pumping your hand up and down and tugging him on top of you. He melted into your shape without restraint, burying his face in your neck and groaning your name softly, his hands on your waist. His fingertips dug into your skin harshly, but it felt so damn good. You continued to work your fingers up and down his length, using your other hand to pull his chin up to kiss him again. He obliged all too willingly, pressing your head into the bed with the force of his mouth. The world was spinning violently, and you could barely breathe. But you wanted him inside of you, and nothing would satisfy you until it happened.  
“Timothée… fuck me please…” you begged him carelessly, ignoring the smirk that you received in response. He propped himself up a bit and used his knees to roughly push your legs apart, slowly lowering himself to tauntingly rub his cock slowly up and down your wet heat, making you cry out in desperation.  
Without warning he pushed himself roughly inside of you, and you felt your eyes roll back into your head as it fell back against the sheets. He cursed loudly and began to pump himself in and out quickly, one arm securely wrapped around your waist and lifting your body up closer. His other hand was in your hair again, and he bit down on your bottom lip roughly, drawing the slightest bit of blood. “You’re so fucking tight… fuck!”  
You did the best you could to move your hips in rhythm with him, pushing them forward to meet each of his thrusts, making him gasp and cry out again. The sound was like heaven to your ears, and the feeling of him inside of you, pushing deeper with every movement was ecstasy that you had never known before. Your mind briefly flashed to wonder how many times you would come tonight, and the idea was enough to unravel you into a breathless mess beneath him. He sat up onto his knees and lifted your leg up onto his shoulder, smacking his hips into yours violently and fast. He gripped your leg hard with one hand and reached forward with the other to grab one of your breasts, squeezing it hard and making you beg him loudly to go faster, harder, deeper. Your back began to automatically arch again, and this time he let you do it, his eyes drinking your body in as it rocked back and forth. The headboard was banging loudly against the wall, leaving marks with every movement, and you both knew that the neighbors had to hear you. But did you care? Not in the slightest. Own me. Wreck me. Destroy me.  
“Timothée,” you gasped loudly, unsure what to do with your hands. You settled for grabbing onto his wrist with one, the hand that was still on your chest. The other found your own hair, and you gripped it hard, arching your body towards him even more. The wet sound of him fucking you was unbelievable, and you wanted to listen to it for the rest of your life. He was an absolute wreck, his chest and neck burning red from adrenaline and his eyes hungry. He pounded harder, something you didn’t know was possible, and suddenly another orgasm tore through your body. It came without warning or buildup, and you heard yourself screaming in pleasure. The entire world could hear, and you wouldn’t give a single fuck.  
“Baby…I’m…” he gasped loudly and you felt him release inside of you, the warmth spreading deep within and leaking out down your inner thighs as he continued to move through it. You opened your eyes, which you hadn’t even realized were squeezed shut, to gaze up at him through his orgasm. His jaw was clenched tightly and his own eyes were shut tightly. He turned and suddenly bit down hard on your inner leg, which was, miraculously, still on his shoulder. You cried out softly in response and stilled your body as he slowed his movements. He let your leg drop lifelessly back onto the bed, lowering himself on top of you and kissing you eagerly again, continuing to thrust his hips into yours. The movements grew slower and slower, and suddenly he was still, leaving himself inside of you, his forehead against yours, your breath mingling together in the space between you. He looked fucking glorious. But you weren’t done with him. Hell fucking no.  
You rolled quickly on top of him and sat up, straddling his waist and smiling down at him. “My turn.” He raised an eyebrow, daring you to go further. You shifted yourself tauntingly, getting his stomach wet and laughing quietly at the sound he made in response. After a moment, unable to wait, you lifted yourself and slowly took him inside of you again. He was still hard and ready for you, and with the new angle he went deeper than before. You let your head fall back as you began to rock your hips back and forth, biting your lip and smiling as he began to breathe heavily again, small whimpering sounds escaping his lips. Faster, you rocked faster, putting your hands on the headboard above his head and looking down at him. He stared back up at you in awe, his mouth open a bit. You felt warmth begin to spread in your lower stomach again, and you began to full on bounce on him, your hips smacking against each other again as you moved. He was moaning loudly now, his hands on your waist, guiding your movements.  
“Fuck, you’re going to fucking ruin me,” he gasped the words loudly, his eyes all over you, traveling rapidly from your chest to your hips to his cock disappearing inside of you over and over again. He had never looked so good before, and you grabbed his wrists roughly, pinning them above his head and grinding your body faster, gasping for air as you moved. He allowed you to do what you pleased, showing no restraint whatsoever. You lowered your head and found his mouth, biting his bottom lip. It was swollen and red, but you’d worry about that later. Your own mouth was throbbing painfully, but it only enhanced the pleasure of the moment.  
You were determined, determined, that he was going to come first this time. When he did you slammed your hips down into his harshly, taking him deep and rocking them back and forth as he filled you once again. He looked absolutely destroyed as the orgasm spread through his body, but he kept his eyes open and on you as it happened, not wanting to miss a single second. Your name left his mouth over and over again, and the bliss of it made you come for a third time, your yelling filling the entire apartment with echoes. Unable to move another inch, when it was over, you fell onto the bed next to him, drawing oxygen into your body desperately and covering your face with your hands. You were both soaked with sweat, and the heat radiating off of his body made yours even hotter.  
You laid there next to him for a few moments as you both composed yourselves, the sound of your breathing slowing. Exhaustion seeped through your bones, but you managed to slowly roll onto your side at the same time that he did, both of you laughing as you embraced each other. You wrapped your leg around him and pulled him close to you, kissing him gently, not wanting to hurt his beautiful mouth any more. He was glowing, beaming, and he caressed your hair slowly while he kissed you, tugging your waist closer with his other hand. The room was still spinning, but you could only see his face, and it was solid and sure, gazing at you with adoration.  
“So you wanna tell me about your premiere?” You mumbled the sentence quietly, and he began to laugh hard and long, the sound eclipsing anything else you had heard that night.


End file.
